


Cuando Mamu no está

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Ha llegado la Cigueña [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: "Secuela" del fic Ha llegado la Cigueña.Aunque Martín ya está más acostumbrado a cuidar de su hijo, no esperab que Manuel le viniera con la noticia que se iban a quedar solos todo un fin de semana."No seas así, nos quedaremos en un rincón sin molestar a nadie.""Martu, ya tengo el boleto de avión, mi jefe no va a estar esperando a nadie más que a mí, el niño no se va a convertir en un gremlin en cuanto salga por la puerta."





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Manuel subió una vez más, alzando el pecho hacia las rodillas, dejando escapar el aire en un jadeo cuando llegó arriba. Ale soltó una risita en cuanto la nariz del moreno tocó la suya, y golpeteó con sus manitos las rodillas de Manuel, en donde se estaba apoyando.

-Te divierte… verme sufrir… ¿Verdad? -Finalmente terminó su última tanda de abdominales, dio un grito de triunfo y se desplomó sobre la alfombra al centro de la sala. Alejandro siguió apoyado contra sus piernas y asomando sus ojitos pardos por encima de sus rodillas, riéndose de los sonidos que Manuel exageraba especialmente para él.

-Ahora… puedes decirle al tío Seba… que le hice caso… con eso del ejercicio… -No era como si no trabajara los músculos ya, cargando a Ale de un lado a otro, bañándolo, vistiéndolo y todo eso, pero para el chico de lentes no parecía contar mucho. Y no era que hiciera todo lo que Sebastián le dijera, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan eficaz espantándole las moscas a Martín si parecía una morsa. Aparte su amigo le sacó en cara que el sedentarismo se hereda, por eso estaba tirado en medio de la sala haciendo su rutina de ejercicios con el cabro chico al lado. Se sentía como esas mamás de los comerciales.

\- ¡Mamu! -Ale finalmente se aburrió de sus piernas, y con un par de sus tambaleantes pasos terminó por lanzarse sobre el estómago de Manuel, sacándole el aire nuevamente y haciendo que los músculos se resintieran aún más.

-¡Ough! -Agarró al niño como pudo y le acarició el pelito rubio. Miró el techo por un momento hasta que hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse de la alfombra e ir hasta el sillón, llevando a Ale consigo- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en decirme así? ¿Fue Martín, verdad? Te he escuchado decir los "nu" perfectamente, cabro chico… -Por una parte debería estar feliz que no quedó diciéndole "mami", a pesar del esfuerzo de sus diabólicos amigos.

-¡Gih! ¡Mamu, baila! -Dijo el rubiecito, apuntando hacia la pantalla en donde Bruno Mars todavía estaba cantando y bailando. Dejó puesto youtube solo para darse ánimos y entretener al pendejito mientras terminaba su rutina de gimnasio casero.

-Ja, Ja. No andas con tanta suerte hoy -Rápidamente se fue a Netflix y le puso algo apropiado para que viera mientras él se acicalaba luego de su ejercicio.

Los _Power Rangers_ eran apropiados, ¿Verdad?

\- Quédate tranquilito mientras voy al baño, ¿Ya? -Se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sillón a darle un beso en el pelo. Iba a darse una mojada rápida por el cuerpo y volver corriendo a ver al niño- ¡No quemes nada mientras no estoy! -No había pasado taaanto tiempo desde que él era un pendejo, y todavía recordaba lo rápido que sus primitos incendiaron las cortinas de su tía una vez. Bueno, la primera vez.

-¡Ya Mamu! -Antes de meterse al baño escuchó al niño lanzándole besitos, y se los devolvió desde la puerta antes de comenzar a sacarse la ropa. Algún día, se decía, iba a poder estar en el baño con la puerta cerrada otra vez, pero quizás no en un par de años.

-¿Estás vivo todavía? -Gritó cuando estuvo debajo del agua y con la cortina cerrada. Al menos todavía podía hacer eso.

-¡Sí! ji, ji, ji…

Se estaba secando cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Martín. El rubio primero vio la televisión encendida, y después se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba sobre el sillón mirando atentamente la pantalla.

-Hola pibe, ¿Cómo estuviste hoy? ¿Y tu mami? -Alejandro se volteó a mirarlo y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. Manuel, envuelto en una toalla nada más, asomó la cabeza hacia la sala justo a tiempo para ver a Martín intercambiando besitos con Ale, quien se había parado en los cojines y ahora se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-Ejecicio, Mamu ito ejecicio -Le respondió el niño con rostro serio y señaló al baño- ¡Sucio!

-Ah, ya veo.

El moreno quiso esconderse antes de que lo vieran, pero Martín alcanzó un atisbo de su pelo y estaba a punto de ir a molestarlo un rato, y ver si conseguía robarle un par de besos y acariciar un poco de piel cuando sintió la mano de Ale sujetando su manga y jalando.

-¡Mira! ¡Po'ue to'tos! -Martín suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a su hijo, negando con la cabeza mientras miraban una escena de pelea. Ale soltaba risas y gritos de asombro de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando las personas en traje hacían algún movimiento increíblemente exagerado. El mayor solo se preguntaba por qué su hijo no estaba viendo Peppa o Mickey Mouse. El chiquito no tardó en subirse a las piernas de su padre, así que Martín no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y mirar los " _power tontos"._

Ya que su novio estaba de vuelta, Manuel se tomó un poco más de tiempo para alistarse del que normalmente usaba. Los encontró acurrucados en el sillón y sintió cómo se derretía su corazón. Seguía poniéndose todo sentimental cada vez que pillaba a Martín siendo lindo con Ale, aunque eso ya fuera más que normal después de casi un año con el cabro chico.

-Entonces, ¿Arreglaste todo para el fin de semana? ¿No te van a estar llamando para que vayas a la oficina, verdad? -Preguntó el moreno un tiempo después cuando ya tenía el agua hervida para su té. Martín lo estaba acompañando en la mesa al igual que Ale, este último en su silla especial, con un par de autos y figuritas que lanzaba por el borde de la mesa, uno por uno, esperando que Martín las recogiera.

-¿Ah? -Martín dividía su atención entre su celular y el suelo, recogiendo las figuritas sin reclamar porque ya no tenía caso- ¿No sé? Digo, si tienen problemas con los planos tal vez tenga que ir… -De pronto el rubio se tensó y llevó sus ojos hacia Manuel, un tanto asustado- ¿Por qué? -Estaba presintiendo que algo importante se le había olvidado.

-Martín… -Manuel tomó aliento y cerró los ojos por un segundo- ¿Recuerdas qué pasa mañana?

-…

-¡Martín! -El moreno se llevó las manos a la cara y el rubio levantó las suyas en señal para que se calmara.

-¡Lo siento, flaquito!

-¡He estado transmitiendo toda la semana, Martín! ¡Ash! -Se giró para no verle la cara de menso y comenzó a prepararse su té.

-¡Perdón! Decime qué era y lo hacemos, lo juro. ¿Íbamos a la playa? -Vio a Manuel sacudiendo la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa- ¿Al zoo? -Con la mirada irritada que le devolvió Manu, supo que eso tampoco era.

-Es el lanzamiento del libro de Laura y Cristina -Terminó diciendo cuando el rubio ya llevaba medio minuto mirándolo en silencio y con ojos de cordero- La editorial va a tener un evento en la biblioteca que Dante tiene contactos, y tengo que estar allí.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro -El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, pero volvió a mirar a Manuel con una sonrisa en la cara- Eso es genial Manu, te esforzaste mucho en sacarlo adelante -Sin mencionar que el libro quedó más bien como una trilogía porque, bien, era más conveniente que sacar un libro de dos mil y tantas páginas- Tengo un par de camisas listas para estrenar, y estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo decente para Ale…

-Martín -Lo interrumpió el moreno antes de que el rubio agarrara más vuelo con sus palabras- Voy a ir yo… solo -Para dejarlo claro, siendo que Martín seguía mirándolo con cara de "does not compute", agregó- _Sin ti._

La explosión tardó un minuto y medio en hacerse presente.

- _¡¿ESTAS DE JODA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Manuel se frotó la frente y tomó aire antes de lanzarse en una corta y precisa explicación que no dejaba espacios para que Martín se quejara, solo acatara. De todas formas el rubio terminó un poco histérico cuando se dio cuenta lo que su viaje significaba en realidad.

-¿Me vas-Nos vas a dejar solos? -Señaló entre el pequeñito y él. Era verdad que, desde que decidieron que Ale se quedaba con ellos, quitó todas las trabas que le había puesto a la relación con su hijito pero, y estaba sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al respecto, Manuel nunca lo había dejado solo con el niño por más de cuatro horas. _Jamás._

 _-_ ¡Manuuu! -Siguió chillándole, incluso después de que el moreno hubo apagado su lámpara de noche y puesto la cabeza en la almohada.

-Martiiin -Le devolvió sin girarse a mirarlo- Ya está todo hablado, son solo dos días, Ale es una guagua feliz, no te va a dar problemas mientras lo mantengas entretenido.

-No va a estar muy feliz cuando se dé cuenta que su _Mamu_ no está por ningún lado -Murmuró el rubio, acurrucándose contra la espalda del moreno y envolviéndolo con sus brazos- No seas así, nos quedaremos en un rincón sin molestar a nadie.

-Martu, ya tengo el boleto de avión, mi jefe no va a estar esperando a nadie más que a mí, el niño no se va a convertir en un gremlin en cuanto salga por la puerta. Ahora déjame dormir -Acabado, enterró la cabeza en su almohada con más ganas. Martín estaba bien entrenado y no dijo nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Martín estaba parado a un lado de la reja, esperando para recibir a Ale en brazos cuando Manuel terminara de despedirse.

-Trata de no asustar mucho a tu papá -Le dijo entre besos, pero luego bajó la voz para que su novio no escuchara lo que seguía- Pero no se la hagas tan fácil solo por ser su primera vez, ¿Ya? -Como el angelito que era, Alejandro asintió a todo lo que decía, aunque Manuel todavía no estaba seguro si en verdad entendía todas sus indicaciones. Finalmente le entregó el niño a Martín, y a este le dio un beso de despedida antes de entrar al taxi que lo iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

-Todavía podes arrepentirte y llevarnos con vos -Le dijo el rubio, agachándose para estar a la altura de la ventanilla. Manuel solo le dedicó una mirada- Como queras –Hizo un puchero, pero le dio una palmada al techo del taxi- ¡Buen viaje!

Martín vio el auto alejarse mientras Ale le lanzaba besitos al moreno, que no se resistió a mirar hacia atrás y terminó enviándole unos cuantos al niño hasta que lo perdieron de vista cuando el taxi dobló en la esquina. Se quedaron en silencio en un rincón de la acera por un tiempo, hasta que Ale levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojitos grandes.

-¿Mamu?

El niño tardó media hora en darse cuenta que la cosa era en serio y Manuel no iba a volver en diez minutos por ir a comprar a la tienda o hablar con la vecina. Y entonces empezaron los gimoteos, que avanzaron a un suave lloriqueo, hasta ese punto Martín todavía creía que podía controlarlo solo con palabras y sus autitos de juguete.

- _¡Mamuuuu!_ -Gritó Ale finalmente, tirando el auto azul que su papá le había dado lejos de su vista. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a caer descontroladamente y siguió chillando y mirando en todas direcciones, esperando que el moreno saliera de donde se estaba escondiendo.

-Ay, no, pibito, ven… -Martín se estremeció un par de veces con los llantos de Alejandro, pero de todas formas lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a pasearse por la casa, acariciándole la espalda y hablándole suavecito para que se calmara- Ya va a volver tu Mamu, pero por ahora estamos los dos, ah, ¿No te gusta estar con tu papá, nene? Vamos… -Después de unos minutos el niño se fue calmando, soltando uno que otro llanto nada más.

-Veamos algo para distraernos, ¿Te parece? -Fue hasta el sillón de la sala a acomodar al niño para que vieran algo en la tele.

\- ‘lleta -Murmuró bajito entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?

-¡'lleta! -Exclamó Ale, mirándolo con los ojos medio molestos que Manu le dedicaba cuando estaba tardando mucho en entenderle algo. El corazoncito se le apretó un poco al recordar que su flaco no estaba con ellos en aquel momento.

-¿Lleta, lleta…? ¡Ah! ¿Queres una galleta?

\- ‘lleta… -Ale parecía estar diciéndole tantas cosas con esa mirada, como que iba a volver a llorar si no se ponía en marcha pronto y le daba una galleta. Así que Martín se apresuro en ponerle algo, se saltó descaradamente los Power Rangers y Steven Universe que estaban en "seguir viendo", y le puso Peppa Pig que aparecía en recomendaciones. A Mickey Mouse no lo vio por ningún lado.

Fue corriendo a la cocina en cuanto se convenció que Ale no iba a irse de cara al suelo donde lo había dejado. Llegó directo al jarro de vidrio donde ponían las galletas y dio un grito de triunfo cuando la encontró casi llena. Su felicidad duró hasta que escuchó el grito estridente de Alejandro.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Cuando llegó al lado de su hijo este seguía gritando y llorando, se tapaba los ojos con las manos, y antes de que Martín siquiera lo tocara se dejó caer hacia un lado y enterró la cara contra los cojines del sillón.

-¿Ale, qué pasa? -Volvió a tomarlo en brazos y le apartó las manos de la cara, en cuanto el niño tuvo sus ojitos descubiertos volvió a dar un grito de terror- ¿Qué pasa pibe? -Martín comenzaba a desesperarse- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Manu no está pero va a volver, te lo juro.

El niño siguió llorando, así que Martín sacó su celular y, desesperado, marcó el número de Manuel, esperando que no se encontrara arriba del avión todavía. Luego de tres timbres, escuchó la voz del moreno.

- _¿Qué querí weon? Te dije que la papa está…_

-¡Manuel! ¡Ayuda! -No tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más, Alejandro soltó otro de sus gritos rompe ventanas, y hasta Manuel al otro lado del teléfono se estremeció al oírlo.

- _¡¿Pero qué chucha le hiciste, Martín?!_

-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Vos tenes la culpa! -Martín ya se encontraba dando pequeños saltos, tratando de distraer al niño pero este seguía gritando como si fueran a matarlo.

- _¡¿Y yo porqué?! ¡Si ni siquiera estoy ahí!_

-¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Te extraña! ¡"Se va a quedar tranquilo" la re mil…! -Se mordió la lengua para no decir esas cosas frente al niño.

- _¡Nunca se había puesto así! ¿Martín, seguro que no hiciste…?_

-¡Lo senté para que viera algo y se olvidara de vos! ¡Y pensé que lo había hecho! Le estaba buscando unas galletas cuando volvió a llorar, Manu, ¿Seguro que no queres faltar? -Le preguntó con voz angustiada. Ya sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar con tanto grito.

\- _¡No puedo hacer eso, Martín! Vas a tener que arreglártelas…_ _¿Esa es Peppa? ­_ -La voz de Manuel de pronto se había puesto gélida.

La televisión seguía encendida y en la pantalla de 50 pulgadas podía verse a la cerdita rosada saltando en un charco de barro junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué importa Peppa…?

- _¡Apaga la tele, aweonao! ¡Ahora!_

Tomó el control remoto y apagó la pantalla sin preguntar más. Casi por arte de magia, Alejandro se calló, aunque siguió temblando un poco y escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Pero qué…? -Casi soltó el celular por la sorpresa, pero después de un instante con el niño tranquilo volvió a colocárselo en la oreja- ¿Qué pasó? -Y Manuel, con la voz grave que delataba toda la rabia que estaba tratando de contener dentro de sí, le respondió.

- _¡Le asusta la PEPPA po JETÓN!_

-… oh -El rubio miró a su hijo, que ahora le devolvía la mirada con sus grandes ojos pardos. De un segundo a otro las mejillas de Martín se encendieron como tomates- ¿Cómo no sabía…? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- _¡¿Por qué crees que nunca se la pongo?!_

-¡Pensé que era cosa de vos! ¡Como siempre está viendo programas para niños más grandes! ¡Creí que era porque los otros te aburrían! -Frustrado, y con la cabeza aún retumbándole se sentó en el sillón, Alejandro se movió de un lado al otro hasta que se bajó de sus piernas y se acomodó en su propio cojín.

- _¡Bueno! ¡Entonces para que sepas! Le asusta la Peppa, la versión 3D de los ositos cariñositos, Masha y el oso, y el Pocoyo lo pone nervioso…_

-¿Y Mickey Mouse?

- _No le pongai esa wea, estoy tratando de no pegarle el sedentarismo…_

-¿Y entonces…?

- _La mayoría del discovery kids está bien, menos Peppa, NO le pongas PEPPA. Las películas de Disney, y sí tienes dudas, solo ponle algo que esté en la lista del perfil po Martu…_

\- Ya… -Contestó el rubio, encogido sobre sí mismo, aún con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

- _¿Algo más? ¿Quieres que te de una lista de música también? Tengo que subirme al avión pronto, sabes…_

-¡Bien! Subíte, de todas formas ya se calmó… -Miró a su lado y, sí, seguía tranquilo.

- _Bueno, voy a apagar el celu, trata de no morir de angustia mientras no te contesto._

-Subí el trasero en ese avión… nos vemos, flaco.

- _Gordo…_ -Sin nada más que decir, el moreno le cortó y la sala volvió a estar en silencio.

-¿Pa? -Alejandro le tocó el brazo y tuvo nuevamente su atención- ¡'lleta!

-¡Argh! -Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se recargó en el sillón, Alejandro no dejó de tocarle el brazo con el dedo hasta que se levantó a traerle su galleta.

…

Manuel no podía quedarse quieto en el asiento, miraba una y otra vez por la ventana del avión, estiraba la cabeza para mirar hacia la entrada y hacía rebotar su pierna sin parar. Si estuviera en un aeropuerto gringo, ya lo habrían ido a buscar los guardias por lo nervioso que se comportaba.

La azafata no paraba de mirarlo, eso sí.

Tenía una mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón donde guardaba el celular, y le picaban los dedos por llamar a Martín para preguntar por el niño. Miraba tanto la ventana y la entrada porque estaba a poco de salir corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

-Están bien, ya era hora de que dejaras a Martín a cargo… -Murmuraba sin parar, y agradecía que nadie llegó a sentarse a su lado aún.

Estaba histérico. Y sudando. La parte de sí mismo que lo llamaba un animal por dejar a Alejandro atrás era más fuerte que la otra susurrando que luego de un año prácticamente de esclavo, se debía un día de libertad. O pseudo libertad, porque iba a estar trabajando igual.

-¡Demonios! ¡Soy el papá pegote en toda esta tontera!

La gente de enfrente se giró a mirarlo pero no les hizo caso. Decidió ponerse el cinturón inmediatamente para tener otra barrera entre él y la puerta, y cuando su compañero de asiento llegó, se auto convenció que era muy tarde para bajarse y cerró los ojos tratando de alcanzar su punto zen o por último dormirse para no tirarse boca abajo del avión.

…

-No

-¡Oh! Ya vamos a darnos la vuelta Ale, eligí una -Martín le pinchó el costado al niñito cuando este volvió a rechazar otra película. Sentía que ya había dado vuelta todo el menú infantil, y nada- Eres igual de exquisito que Manu.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Ya le había dado de comer, luego de mucho esfuerzo y reticencia por parte del rubiecito, y fregó el piso donde cayó la comida para que Manu no lo regañara en cuanto llegara. Lo fue a mudar unas tres veces ya, dos de ellas solo falsas alarmas, pero juraba que el niño le estaba haciendo caras a propósito para que se asustara. Trató de hacerlo dormir siesta pero Alejandro no deseaba quedarse tranquilo, y llamaba a su Mamu a cada rato, así que esperaba distraerlo con una película, con la esperanza que se quedara dormido mientras la veía.

-Solo decíme una pibe, cualquiera -Sacudió la mano que tenía el control remoto hacia la tele. El niño lo miró con ojos grandes como por tres segundos, luego regresó su mirada a la televisión y apuntó la caratula de la primera opción que le había mostrado.

-E'ta.

Martín lo miró por un momento, para nada impresionado, pero le puso la tonta película. Alejandro dio un grito emocionado en cuanto comenzaron a pasar las primeras imágenes, y Martín se reclinó en el sillón con un brazo alrededor de su hijo a esperar que se durmiera.

…

-¿Pa?

Escuchaba algo, pero todo estaba oscuro.

\- _Paaa-pa._

Sí, definitivamente escuchaba algo.

- _..._ ¡PAPAAA!

Martín dio un salto y abrió los ojos al sentir algo chocar contra su cara. Abrió la boca para hablar pero se atragantó con su saliva y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

-¡Papá! -Alejandro continuó dándole golpecitos en la mejilla, con carita malhumorada, pero estaba más tranquilo ahora que había conseguido que su padre reaccionara.

- _Cof_ ¿Qué pasó? -Martín miró a su alrededor con los ojos un tanto nublados, fue al ver la pantalla y encontrarse con los créditos de la película cuando se percató que se había quedado dormido. Viendo al pequeñito a su lado, estaba dispuesto a decir que Ale había hecho lo contrario.

-‘lleta -Exigió el rubiecito.

-No podes comer tantas en un día, Manu lo dice -La mueca en su rostro mostraba que no estaba contento con aquella respuesta-… quizás más tarde -Se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse la saliva que sentía por su mentón y trató de peinarse las mechas que caían sobre su frente. Alejandro comenzó a remecerse de un lado a otro en el sillón, hasta que bajó al piso y comenzó a caminar por la sala con sus pasitos cortos mientras balbuceaba una y otra cosa.

Martín se quedó en su lugar terminando de quitarse el sueño de encima, mirando a Alejandro por el rabillo del ojo. El niño iba recogiendo uno por uno los juguetes que estaban tirados por la sala, sacudía por unos instante uno de sus autos, y luego lo desechaba por sus figuritas de animales, para luego olvidarse de esas y cambiarlas por una de sus tres pelotas. La última terminó a los pies de Martín cuando Ale la pateó en su dirección. El mayor se agachó a recogerla y la puso sobre sus piernas, fue cuando su hijo llegó frente a él y lo miró con ojos grandes.

-… ¿Qué?

…

Su mano estaba tiritando, sin bromas, la sentía temblar desde que desembarcó y decidió no llamar a Martín, ya que este no había vuelto a marcarle mientras estaba volando.

Estaban bien. Ale estaba bien sin él. Martín no solo servía para remecer la cama.

-Por la cresta, no puedo estar tan caga'o -Dijo, apoyando su frente contra el espejo del ascensor. Tenía que controlar su tic nervioso antes de encontrarse con la gente de la editorial, o Cristina nunca lo iba a dejar en paz.

-Necesito vacaciones, necesito vacaciones, quiero vacaciones… -Trató de grabarse eso en la cabeza e imaginarse tirado en la playa comiendo un helado. Pero todo se iba a la mierda cuando Martín aparecía en su ensoñación, con el cabro chico en brazos justo donde quebraban las olas. 

Se preguntaba si esa clase de visión era normal para la gente de familia, o era solo cosa de él.

El timbre del ascensor hizo que volviera a concentrarse en el momento. Sacudió la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de profesional antes de enfrentar a sus colegas.

Si Martín tenía problemas lo llamaría, o si era muy grave Seba seguramente le avisaría.

…

"Sacar a pasear a la guagua es un show", como bien dijo Manuel. Entre el bolso, el coche, la ropa, la comida y demás chucherías, al rubio le faltaban al menos dos extremidades más, así que fue práctico y salió con lo que cabía en la parte inferior del coche, el niño, las llaves y Ninguna. Porquería. Más.

-¿Cómo vas, campeón? -Inclinó la cabeza sobre el coche para mirar al niño. Alejandro iba sonriéndole a quien fuera que pasara por enfrente, con su peluche de vaca bien aferrado contra el pecho- Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos al parque, ¿Estás contento?

-¡Mamu!

-Seeh, bueno, tu mami no va a estar con nosotros hoy, pero si queres cortarle más flores podemos llevarlas para que las vea, ¿Dale?

-¡Ti, ti! -Su hijo movió los pies y con una sonrisa de alegría terminó mordisqueando la oreja de su vaquita.

-No te la comás que no es un bife…

 

 

-¡Ale! _¡NO!_ -Martín alargó la mano con un poco de pánico en los ojos, y atrapó el puño de Alejandro. Grandes y redondos ojos pardos se lo quedaron mirando con atención, aunque el niño no tardó en abrir la boca y tratar de chupar su camino a través de la mano de su padre hacia el pasto que continuaba apretando entre sus deditos.

Martín llevaba media hora en alerta constante, desde que su hijo había tratado de meterse a la boca un puñado de tierra, una tapa de botella y un soldadito de juguete que había encontrado tirado por ahí.

-Sos de lo peor, te traje galletas, metete eso a la boca -El rubiecito siguió chupando su mano- Eww…

Martín se había hecho su espacio en un rincón del parque, tiró una manta para sentarse como hacía Manu, sacó las mencionadas galletas y sentó a Alejandro en el centro, donde el chiquillo no duró más de cinco minutos antes de irse a caminar por los alrededores de la base. Era como si quisiera marearlo con tantas vueltas que se daba. Y no tardó en empezar a levantar cosas del suelo.

-¿Cómo es que Manu no termina más estresado con vos? -Le preguntó inútilmente al pequeñito mientras se limpiaba la baba con una servilleta, luego de convencer a Ale que la cambiara por una galleta.

- _¡Giii! -_ Ale solo rió y dio unos saltos, aún sentado al lado de Martín, mirándolo con ojos divertidos. Era difícil seguir molesto con esos ojitos.

Tuvieron un momento agradable padre-hijo luego de eso, compartiendo en silencio por unos benditos minutos. Hasta pudo intercambiar un par de mensajes con Miguel, quien al principio no se podía creer que Manu haya soltado al niño por tanto tiempo.

De un momento a otro, terminó con todo el pelo erizado cuando un enorme perro llegó directo a olfatear a su hijo. Con un rápido movimiento levantó a Alejandro y lo depositó entre sus piernas, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. El chiquillo soltó un grito pero luego se quedó mirando al perro, un labrador con la lengua afuera que meneaba la cola tan fuerte que arrastraba el resto de su cuerpo con ella. De amenazador la verdad no tenía nada, pero eso no evitó que Martín se imaginara su mandíbula enterrada alrededor de la cabeza de Alejandro.

- _¡Fuchila!_

-¡Pello, pello! -Su hijo no estaba para nada intimidado, y acercaba las manitos a la cara de la bestia sin preocupación alguna. El labrador no tardó en lamerle los dedos a su antojo- ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-¡No! -Martín volvió a agarrarle las manos y las escondió entre sus piernas.

- _¡Chocolate!_

El perro chilló y bajó las orejas al escuchar el grito. En poco tiempo apareció una mujer con una correa en la mano y el rostro nervioso.

\- ¿Hizo algo? ¿Le quitó algo al niño?

Martín no se demoró mucho en hacer conversación con la dueña del perro. Y terminó soltándole las manos a Ale para que acariciara al animal libremente, total ya le había lamido toda la mano.

"Tal vez ese podría ser su regalo de cumpleaños". Estuvo convencido de su idea por un instante, al ver reír a Alejandro mientras acariciaba el estómago de Chocolate. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta que iba a tener que hablarlo con Manu, después de todo, el moreno iba a ser quien tendría que cuidar al perro la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Y la mamá dónde está?

-De viaje, tuvo que salir por trabajo -Sintió las piernas más livianas de un momento a otro- …pero lleg-¡La re mil…! ¡Se roba a mi hijo! -Se levantó de un salto junto a la dueña de Chocolate. Ambos corrieron detrás del perro que se llevaba al niño, cargándolo con el hocico por la camiseta- ¡ALE!

- _¡Ja, ja, ja!_

…

Laura todavía seguía quejándose porque no trajo a su bebé. Cristina trató de pasar su cara de decepción como si a quien esperaba ver fuera a ese "adonis rubio que de alguna forma lograste engatusar", pero Manuel sabía la verdad, y la escritora no había traído un peluche de puercoespín para regalárselo a Martín.

Dante solo decía que con dos niñas que controlar ya tenían suficiente, y luego de eso le lloró a Manuel que todavía no le contestaban el teléfono los encargados del coctel. Cristina trató de ayudar, o eso quería pensar, diciéndole al editor que al menos por facebook ya habían confirmado su asistencia unas 200 personas.

Dante quedó tan pálido luego de eso que con Laura tuvieron que ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Pensé que eso lo animaría -Comentó la graciosa de Cristina, mientras Manuel hacía las de abanicar a su jefe con una revista y Laura iba a buscarle un poco de agua.

-No te preocupes, ponemos a _esta_ a leer la parte más macabra de la saga y se van a olvidar de comer…

Hablando de comida, ¿Se habrá acordado Martín de darle la comida a Ale? ¿Y qué le habrá dado el ridículo? ¿Y si Ale…?

- _¡No!_ -Se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo saltar a Dante, y a la pobre Laura que ya había vuelto con el agua.

\- ¿No qué? ¡¿Y ahora qué se nos olvidó?!

Estaba por cachetear a su jefe para que se calmara cuando su pierna comenzó a vibrar. Se olvidó de todo lo demás, y como enloquecido sacó su teléfono y se fue a un rincón.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Ale?! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora Mart…?!

- _¡¡MANU!!_

La voz de Francisco al otro lado de la línea lo descolocó por unos segundos, quedó pestañeándole a la nada hasta que el tono de júbilo de su amigo le llamó la atención.

-¿Pancho? Hola weon, ¿Qué te pasó?

\- _¡Tienen un niño Manu!_ _¡Tienen un niño para nosotros! ¡Voy a ser papá!_ -Gritó su amigo, y hasta se lo imaginaba saltando por la casa mientras le hablaba.

-… _¡¡AAAHHH!!_

Volvió a asustar a Dante y a todos los demás dentro de la biblioteca con su aullido, sus tres colegas lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero estaba más interesado en escuchar a Francisco. Y saltar por ahí de la emoción.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, weon! ¿Cuándo te dijeron?

\- _Hace media hora, ¡Después de siete meses lo conseguimos! ¡A penas sí me lo podía creer! Y en cuanto me pude mover llamé para avisarle a Miguel, ¡Y ahora te tenía que contar, pana!_

\- Cata me va a matar por enterarme primero… -Murmuró, sacándole una carcajada a Francisco- ¿Cuándo lo puedes traer?

\- _Bueno, todavía falta conocerlo, un par de visitas y papeleo, pero si esto funciona… ¡Manu!_

\- ¡Fran! -Los dos terminaron riendo, y un par de lagrimitas se le escaparon de los ojos. Por el temblor en la voz de su amigo, se imaginó que Francisco también estaba lagrimeando por su lado.

\- _¡Ale va a tener un primo!_

\- Sí, Ale va a tener un primo… -No de sangre, pero al menos del alma, siendo que Francisco era tanto su hermano como su amigo.

…

\- ¡Resistiré! _Erguido frente a todo…_ ¡Soportaré! _Los vientos y jamás me rendiré, y aunque…_

\- _ta tata da tata tada dada… -_ Ale no se sabía la letra ni por si acaso, y tampoco podía modular tan rápido todavía, pero hacía lo mejor para acompañar a su padre en su improvisado karaoke. A Martín de todas formas le parecían adorables los balbuceos del pequeño.

Cantaron un buen tiempo, o más bien, Martín siguió cantando y Ale le balbuceaba los coros. Pero la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió de golpe.

Martín levantó los puños por puro instinto para recibir al intruso. Porque por mucho que quisiera que Manuel se haya arrepentido y tomado el primer avión de vuelta, el moreno habría intentado una entrada más digna.

Bajó las manos en cuanto notó a Miguel junto a la puerta. Su amigo traía el pelo hecho un desastre y la respiración acelerada. Parecía que alguien lo perseguía con lo asustado que se veía.

-¿Migue, qué te pasó?

-¡Tito Miga'! -Chilló Ale, recargado sobre el respaldo del sillón para mirar a su "tío".

\- Ma-artín… -Miguel levantó las manos hacia el rubio y comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente- _¡Ayuda!_

Por suerte Martín logró sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara. Lo llevó casi a rastras al sillón, donde Ale le dio suaves golpecitos en la cara a su tío hasta que los ojos de Miguel volvieron a enfocarse.

-¡¿Qué mierda Miguel?! ¡Me estás asustando! ¡¿Qué tenes?!

-¡Pa! -Alejandro le gritó a su padre antes de taparle la boca, solo entonces se le ocurrió al rubio que gritándole al moreno que por poco y se desmayó no iba a sacar nada.

-Perdón…

\- ¡Martín! ¡Estoy frito! ¡Más frito que los churros, las papas y el pescado! -Miguel se inclinó sobre sus piernas y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? -Preguntó, un tanto asustado por la respuesta.

\- _¡Voy a tener un hijo!_

-… ¡¿Y A QUIEN MIERDA EMBARAZASTE?! -Se irguió de un salto y la cara se le puso roja en un instante- ¡La re puta, MIGUEL! ¡¿No aprendiste nada de mí?! ¡Francisco te las va a cortar! _¡Manuel te las va a cortar!_ ¡El único que está casado y se te ocurre…!

-¡No ASÍ, bestia! -Miguel tomó un cojín del sillón y se lo estampó en la cara a Martín. Alejandro por su parte miraba de un hombre al otro, sin entender lo que estaba pasando ni por qué se gritaban tanto- ¡Los trámites de adopción, idiota! ¡Los que dijimos que empezamos hace meses! No de la forma… _natural_ -Tembló ligeramente con la última palabra.

-Ah… -Con eso Martín se quedó más tranquilo, no quería ver el matrimonio de esos dos destrozado. Ni la cara de Miguel destrozada luego de que Manuel terminara con él. Se sentó a su lado y tomó a Ale en brazos, el niño había decidido entretenerse chupando la oreja de su vaca, otra vez.

-… ¡Boludo, vas a ser papá! -En cuanto procesó la noticia con ese nuevo ángulo, su cara se llenó de emoción por su amigo, o eso hasta que volvió a verle el rostro pálido- Oh… ehm, ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy… feliz.

\- ¡¡Pos claro que estoy feliz, hombre!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! -Miguel volvió a estallar, dándole un golpe a Martín en el brazo. El rubio chilló, y el rubiecito en sus piernas chilló con él.

\- ¿Entonces qué traes con esa cara de espanto? ¿Qué haces aquí siquiera? ¿No tenes un marido con el que estar celebrando? -El moreno agachó la cabeza y los hombros en cuanto le recordó a Francisco.

\- Estaba fuera cuando llamó para avisar, cuando cortó yo solo… _¡Entré en pánico!_ -Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza y ocultarla entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Papá? -Alejandro alzó la cabeza para mirar a Martín, con los ojitos grandes y con una manita señalando a Miguel. Martín sacudió la cabeza y le besó la frente. Terminó por sentar a su hijo en el suelo junto a una bolsa de enormes legos. Con un ojo puesto sobre el niño le dio el resto de su atención a su amigo.

\- Bien, estoy más que un poco confundido, así que soltalo, ¿No se supone que estabas de acuerdo con esto?

-¡Lo estoy!

-¿Entonces...?

-¡Es que es muy pronto!

Martín lo observó en silencio por un tiempo. Miró a su hijo, volvió a mirar a su amigo y levantó los brazos, un tanto exasperado.

-¡Han sido siete meses, Miguel! ¿Cuánto más queres esperar?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo... más tiempo! ¡Dijeron que esto tomaba más tiempo! ¡Y mucho más para una pareja "como nosotros"! -El moreno marcó las comillas con los dedos rodando los ojos con irritación- Y ahora de pronto _¡Bam!_ ¡Tienen un niño para nosotros!

-¿Un niño?

- _¡Un niño!_

-¿Seguro que no es una niña? -Miguel volvió a golpearle el brazo- ¡Ouch!

-¡No sé, Martín! ¡Eso dijo Francisco! Hace... hace como... Ahm -Buscó desesperadamente un reloj, sin recordar que su teléfono aún estaba en su bolsillo. Martín tuvo que apiadarse y mostrarle el suyo- ¡¿Cuatro horas?! -Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, dando vueltas alrededor de Alejandro, quien miraba a su tío Miguel mientras se chupaba uno de sus dedos- ¡Francisco va a matarme! ¡¿Cuatro horas?!  ¡Carajo!

-¿Dónde estuviste antes de venir? -Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber, siendo que no olía a licor no había pasado a ahogar sus penas (¿pánico?) a un bar.

-No sé, ¡Caminando! De pronto estaba cerca de tu casa y recordé que Manuel no estaba...

El rubio se preguntaba si su flaco sabría ya las nuevas o sería una noticia que podría relatarle. Aunque considerando que Francisco era el otro involucrado, ya debían estar gritando como dos cotorras sobre el asunto.

-... algo de apoyo moral pero lo primero que haces es gritarme! -Miguel se desplomó en el suelo a un lado de Alejandro, y recibió la pieza de lego que el niño le prestó sin mirarlo- Estoy aterrado, Martín, una cosa es entretener a Alejandro por un rato, pero otro es tener a un niño a cargo 24 horas al día, ¿Y sí con Francisco no lo pensamos bien? ¿Y si no estoy hecho para esto? -Fue encorvándose más y más, sosteniendo la pieza de lego firmemente con las manos- No quiero que el niño me odie...

-No te va a odiar -Sería extraño, siendo que a Ale le agradaba bastante su tío Miguel.

\- Empecé con el tema en broma, "esos dos ya tienen bebé y ni siquiera están casados, es hora de empezar a movernos también, Francisco", y a la otra semana ya era en serio, y al mes ya teníamos la primera entrevista...

\- A ver... Miguel, ¿En serio queres esto? -Comenzaba a preocuparle que su amigo solo estuviera siguiendo la corriente. Miguel por fin levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente, con los ojos brillosos pero determinados.

\- Más de lo que pensé que podría, Martín -Dirigió su mirada nublada hacia Alejandro que continuaba jugando con sus legos, y estiró una mano para acariciarle la cabeza- Quiero a mi propio hijito...

Martín sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho al ver a su amigo tan emocionado. Fue a abrir la boca para animarlo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, rompiendo con todo el ambiente sentimental. Miró la pantalla y notó que era Manuel quien llamaba.

-Disculpa un momento -Se levantó del sillón, y dejando a Miguel a cargo de Alejandro se fue a la cocina- ¡Flaquito!

- _¿Está con vo ese weon? ¡Fran está histérico porque el conchudo no ha llegado!_

\- Ehm, sí... -Miró hacia la sala, cubriendo con la mano los parlantes del teléfono lo mejor que pudo- Sí está aquí.

_-¡Mándalo al tiro pa su casa al sacowea! ¿En qué chucha está pensando? ¡Pancho estaba super feliz hasta que se dio cuenta que Miguel no pensaba asomarse por allá!_

\- Está teniendo un mini colapso, creo que es mejor que lo saque de su sistema antes de que vuelva con Francisco -Le dijo a su pareja, con la voz más conciliadora que tenía.

- _¡Por la re concha...!_ -Manuel siguió maldiciendo por varios minutos, hasta que tomó aire y se permitió calmarse- _Ya... ya, ok, trata que no le dure mucho... espera, Martu... ¿No se está arrepintiendo, verdad?_ -La voz del moreno se tornó preocupada- _Mierda, eso destrozaría a Pancho..._

-¡No! No, no, no, no es eso, no es nada de eso, solo... le bajó la preocupación, pero solo eso, ya se calmará, no te preocupes... Y decile a Francisco que no se preocupe, yo lo vigilo mientras tanto.

-Dale... ¿Y cómo está mi guagua?

...

Después de escuchar los balbuceos de Ale por el teléfono y hacer una rápida llamada para calmar a Francisco, Manuel volvió de lleno a su trabajo, que por el momento consistía en calmar a Dante y dirigir a la gente como un rebaño para que no se pisaran unos a otros. Por suerte Laura y Cristina sabían entretenerse solas, y de paso entretenían a las personas que iban llegando.

-Esto es un éxito jefecito, cuando acabe el día y baje tu presión te darás cuenta de eso -Dante lo miró un poco molesto por el comentario sobre su presión, eran de los chistes recurrentes en la oficina desde que al editor le aparecieron las primeras canas en el pelo. Pero en sí Manuel estaba diciendo la verdad, los libros se vendían como pan caliente entre los asistentes, la presencia de Laura y Cristina para firmarlos y hablar un poco de la historia era de mucha ayuda para eso. Y los del cóctel al fin aparecieron, así que o eran las autoras o los canapés lo que atraían a más y más gente hacia la biblioteca.

Le dolían los pies, y ya sentía la cara tirante por mantener tanto tiempo su sonrisa. Pero al menos no estaba histérico con el evento como Dante. Punto a su favor. Miró toda la habitación con una extraña sensación de calma y orgullo. A pesar de todo, le gustaba su trabajo. Y pasar tiempo con gente más o menos de su edad. A veces se olvidaba cómo era eso por estar tanto con Ale.

\- Darle comida a Ale es más estresante que esta cuestión -Se dijo a sí mismo en uno de esos momentos en los que nadie le estaba hablando.

Iba a tener que hablar con Martín para tomarse uno que otro día libre al mes. Podía ir con Francisco y Sebastián al bar, o algo por el estilo.

...

El rubio detuvo el auto justo en frente de la casa de su amigo. Miguel se encogió en el asiento del copiloto al ver que las luces de la sala seguían encendidas. Eran alrededor de las doce y Francisco seguía despierto esperándolo.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –Aseguró Martín.

-Soy de lo peor… -Murmuró el moreno con voz acongojada. La correa del cinturón ya le cubría el mentón por todo lo que se había deslizado en el asiento. Martín lo miró con simpatía, pero no le dio más tiempo antes de sacarle el seguro a las puertas. De todas formas Miguel trató de comprar unos minutos con su cara de cordero.

-Lo siento amigo, tu esposo te está esperando hace horas, ya es tiempo que vayas a hablar con él…

Miguel exhaló con fuerza, pero asintió y se quitó el cinturón.

-Gracias por esconderme –Dijo mientras abría la puerta- Me despides de Alejandro cuando despierte –Los dos miraron a los asientos traseros donde el niño iba acurrucado en su silla especial, durmiendo sin preocupaciones casi desde que comenzaron el viaje. Con su peluche de vaca aferrado en una mano.

-¿Hazme un favor? –Pidió Miguel antes de irse. Recargó uno de sus brazos en el techo y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla del copiloto.

-¿Otro más? –Preguntó Martín como broma, asintiendo para que siguiera. Miguel entornó los labios, recargado todavía sobre el techo del auto.

\- No le des tantos detalles a Manuel cuando vuelva, ¿Sí?

Martín le respondió con una sonrisa nada sincera, pero Miguel no tuvo de otra que conformarse con eso y entrar a su casa. El rubio debatió entre quedarse unos minutos para copuchar los gritos que pudieran escucharse, pero decidió enterarse después de lo que pasara.

Al volver se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, los ojos le pesaban tanto que aunque luchara por mantenerlos abiertos estos volvía a cerrarse. Arrastró los pies hasta su cuarto cargando a Ale consigo. Con brazos torpes acomodó las almohadas y los cojines de tal forma para que Alejandro tuviera una barrera entre la orilla de la cama y otra para que Martín no lo aplastara en la noche. Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el niño, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir así nada más.

…

Manuel tuvo razón y en cuanto terminó el evento en la biblioteca Dante proclamó el día un éxito. Todo el equipo de la editorial que pudo llegar se fue a tomar algo luego de eso. Así que Manuel volvió a su habitación del hotel tarde en la noche y no quiso llamar a Martín por si Alejandro ya se encontraba durmiendo, además no quería saber si Miguel seguía en la casa o no. Ya se enteraría algún día de cómo terminó todo ese drama.

Se desplomó sobre la cama, con suerte quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de meterse bajo las sábanas. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir enseguida pero algo no lo dejaba. Se movió de un lado a otro por varios minutos, manteniendo los párpados juntos tercamente. Pero finalmente estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su celular, se fue directo a la galería y se puso a ver las fotos y los videos que tenía de su bebé.

- _¡Mamu!_

_-¡Nooo! ¡”Manu”! No escuches a tu papá, dime Manu._

_-¡Mamu!_

_-¡Nooo!_

_-¡Gi jijiji!_

Sonrió y cerró los ojos escuchando las risitas de Ale. Siguió escuchando el video hasta el final, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando su voz y la de Alejandro por fin se callaron ya estaba a medio camino de quedarse dormido.

…

Alejandro estuvo un poco estresado toda la mañana porque su Mamu no había vuelto con el sol. Martín hizo lo posible por entretenerlo, aunque también estaba contando los minutos para que el moreno volviera.

Cerca de las cuatro tuvo una repetición del día anterior. Aunque Manu no entró tan estrepitosamente como Miguel, de todas formas lo hizo con cierta desesperación. Tiró su maleta en un rincón y avanzó hacia la cocina, Alejandro apenas había levantado las manos cuando el moreno lo tomó en brazos y lo llenó de besitos en la cara.

-¡Mi niño precioso! ¿Dormiste? ¿Comiste?

-Hola a ti también, flaco –Dijo Martín. Trató de sonar indignado pero en verdad el entusiasmo de Manuel le parecía muy divertido. Además, era un agrado tener de vuelta a su moreno para apreciar la vista.

-Gordo… -Manuel dejó de besuquear a Alejandro un momento para mirar al rubio con una ceja alzada como diciendo “Ah, estabas ahí”. Lentamente, le plantó un largo beso en la frente al niño sin dejar de mirar a Martín. El corazón del rubio se saltó un latido, por la ternura y algo más.

-¡Mamu!

Manuel no era tan malo como para dejar a Martín sin un beso de reencuentro. Le plantó uno aún con el niño colgándole del cuello, y otro con más técnica de por medio cuando el rubiecito lo soltó por más de dos minutos. Terminaron sentados en el sofá viendo una película porque ninguno de los rubios quería soltar al moreno después de ponerle las manos encima.

Con Alejandro cabeceando sobre sus piernas y los brazos de Martín aferrados a su cintura fue que Manuel compartió la nueva dinámica que tenía pensada para la familia. Quedaron en que, al menos, una vez al mes Manuel iba a dárselas de soltero y salir por ahí. Y Martín iba a empezar a decir no cuando en la oficina quisieran más horas de su tiempo que las necesarias.

Sebastián comenzó una lista de cursos que podían tomar en cuanto escuchó la noticia.  Francisco no entendió mucho la idea y empezó a planear citas de juego para Alejandro y su futuro hijo, pero al menos así veía más la cara de su amigo. Y tenía acceso a la comida de Miguel.

 


	2. Extra: El encuentro de dos Casas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día ha llegado en que Alejandro y Matías se conozcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los BFF tratando de que sus hijos también sean BFF de chiquititos.

 

-Me muero si se llevan mal… –Confesó Manuel con voz afligida en cuanto salieron del auto. El moreno sacó el bolso y los regalos de la maleta mientras Martín se encargaba de liberar a Alejandro de sus amarras. El niño comenzó a mover los brazos y hablar con entusiasmo en cuanto reconoció la casa de su tío Miguel y su tío Pancho.

-El nene es un amor por lo que dice Miguel, y como siempre decís, ¡Ale es un bebé feliz! –El bebé feliz casi le vuela la cabeza con la vaca para llamar su atención.

-De que lo es, lo es. Pero puede que un poco sensible para este bruteque… -Manuel no le quería decir llorón al nuevo hijo de su amigo, porque técnicamente no lo era, pero sí le pareció un poquito… más emocional de lo que Ale le tenía acostumbrado.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta de entrada con la anticipación fluyendo por sus venas, y no eran los únicos, Martín no alcanzó ni a tocar la puerta antes de que esta se abriera y Miguel los hiciera pasar. Los ojos grandes del nuevo padre mostraban su entusiasmo.

-Están en el patio, llévalo ¡Oh, yo me encargo de esto! –Con la energía brotándole por todas partes, tomó los regalos y el bolso del niño y fue corriendo a la sala. Martín comenzó a reír cuando escucharon los gritos y el golpe que se dio Miguel contra una de las mesas. Manuel meneó la cabeza y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

\- ¡Cielos, flaco! No van a empezar una guerra ni nada, tranquilo –El rubio tomó una de las manos de Manuel, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos, y los llevó de inmediato al jardín de atrás. Se encontraron con Francisco arrodillado cerca de las flores, señalándole algo al niño de dos años que tenía entre las piernas.

-¡Tito, tito! –Alejandro anunció su llegada con un grito a su tío Pancho. Aunque se quedó callado en cuanto vio al niño que el hombre traía en brazos.

Los dos pequeños se observaron por un largo, largo rato. Miguel pronto llegó al lado de su esposo y los cuatro esperaron con ansias y muchos nervios a que los niños hicieran algo más que observarse.

Alejandro, sacando un poco de la personalidad de su padre, fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Hola! –Estiró sus manitas hacia Matías, y luego de mirarlas un segundo, Matías extendió las suyas para tocar los dedos de Alejandro. Los adultos dieron un suspiro colectivo de alivio al escuchar las risas de sus hijos.

\- Son solo dos meses de diferencia, ¡Hasta van a poder ir a la escuela juntos! –Comentó Miguel con emoción, abrazando los hombros de Francisco con mayor fuerza. Manuel apartó la vista de los niños que corrían por el jardín para voltearse hacia sus amigos, dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Martín todavía estaba dudoso sobre la idea de Migue de hacerlos amigos del colegio además de amigos de juegos. Manuel pensaba que era una buena idea, algunos padres todavía criaban bestias y así al menos se cuidaban uno al otro de los matones.

\- ¡WUAAAAHHHH!

El grito de terror de Alejandro los hizo saltar de sus asientos y tropezarse unos con otros al correr hacia los niños.

Alejandro lloraba a mares, pero se encontraba tieso con una mano extendida frente a él. Matías se mantenía a su lado con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, unas lagrimitas formándose en las orillas y las manos sobre sus oídos. Al estar un poco más cerca los mayores se percataron que Ale tenía un bicho en la mano, un escarabajo que movía las antenas pero se mantenía tieso sobre la palma del niño. Miguel se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Francisco! ¡Te dije que no le pasaras más bichos!

-¡Pensé que lo había dejado en la tierra!

-¡Pues está claro que no!

Manuel llegó a un lado de Alejandro, le sacudió el bicho de la mano, mandándolo a volar hacia las plantas, y tomó a su pequeño en brazos para calmarlo. Al ver al bichito volar, Matías también se puso a llorar.

-Ay, no, mi cielo -Miguel se arrodilló a un lado del pequeño, y le abrazó la cabecita.

\- esca’bajo… -Gimió Matías, bien bajito.

-El bichito está bien, volvió con el resto de sus amigos –Comentó lo último mirando a Francisco con los ojos entrecerrados. Su esposo tan solo levantó las manos.

Fue toda una conmoción, y los pobres padres pensaron que hasta allí habían llegado sus planes de hacerlos mejores amigos, pero para fortuna de todos Matías se disculpó prontamente con una flor para Alejandro, y este la aceptó sin rencor. Estaban jugando por el jardín como si nada hubiera pasado cinco minutos después.

Dejando de lado el amor por los bichos, Matías y Alejandro eran almas gemelas.

FIN


End file.
